


a pretty mess

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Feminization, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short shameless smut. warnings for verbal feminization and heavily-misgendered language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a pretty mess

**Author's Note:**

> a valentine's day present for sadie.   
> oops.

“You’re not doing it right.”

Nick’s gotten awfully good at ignoring that petulant voice over the past few months- it’s a survival mechanism, a miniature wall everyone who loves this little sun god learns to build around their vulnerable bits. But there’s something about the snarky shit breathing it right into his ear that gets through Nick’s defenses, stops him mid-thrust and has him glaring down at the vicious little thing on his cock. Louis returns the scowl, gives as good as he gets even with his cheeks burning pink and his pupils blown wide open.

Nick works to put a bit of acid in his tone, rolling his hips and pressing in a bit further when he asks, “What do you want,  _princess_?” with all the ire he can manage while buried to his balls in Louis’ ass.

It’s actually a decent amount of ire.

He’s had practice.

Nick doesn't miss the way Louis' muscles flutter at that word, but Louis huffs, skimming his warm little fingers down Nick’s chest, forcing Nick's eyes to follow Louis' hands as they trail down until they come to rest on his own thick thighs where the lace bands of his garters strain and cut just slightly into his skin. Just enough to leave a mark.

Louis hooks his finger under one, pulling it up so Nick can catch a glimpse of the raw pink skin where the fabric's been digging in all night. They both jerk when Louis lets go, lets the elastic snap back tight with a sharp noise and a bit of a sting.

And the thing is, Nick  _knows_ what the little arsehole is saying, can hear it as clearly as if the smug brat were rattling on in that grating high tone he gets when he nags. 

Louis is saying, in not so many words,  _I'm not wearing this shit for nothing, you prick, we fucking_ talked _about this, if I just wanted you to rut me into the mattress this would be any normal Saturday night, but it's_ not _so get back in the game._

And _fine,_ maybe Nick had lost his head a bit, forgotten what all the extra frills were about because he was too busy getting off. But he's back now.

And he really doesn't appreciate the tone he imagines Louis is taking with him in his head.

He pulls out completely, rewarded with a rather satisfying squawk of disapproval. 

"Ah-ah-ah," he tsks, pressing fingers against Louis' lips, stomach curling pleasantly when he feels the sticky tack of lip gloss drag against his skin. With the brat silenced, at least for the moment, Nick slides down the bed until he's settled between the lazy sprawl of Louis' legs, pressing his cheek against the soft skin of his thigh.

Louis is watching him through narrowed eyes, suspicious even with his cock pressed hard and tight against his belly, trapped by the garter belt. Nick thinks it looks quite nice. He'll say so later. Right now, he's got other things to say.

He presses the fingers he has to Louis' lips just hard enough to get Louis on board with his train of thought, and his heart skips when he feels the little tongue slide out to roll around and between his fingers, messy and spit-slick.

Nick counts to three, and then when he still can't quite speak around the lump in his throat, to ten, Louis watching him the whole time with hooded eyes and his tongue tracing the lines of Nick's fingerprints. Finally, Nick gets a good breath of air, hopes he'll sound all dark and sexy instead of all horny-teenager.

"Have you ever seen a cunt, Louis? Ever felt one wrap around and pull you in?" he asks, breath pressing hot against Louis' balls, pleased to realize he sounds like sexy thirty-something Nick and not overeager twelve year old Nick.

Louis isn't expecting the question; his tongue stops its laving, rests thick and hot in the v of Nick's fingers. 

Nick grins- it's rare to be a step ahead of the little shit, age be damned. He pulls his slick fingers away from Louis' mouth, slides them down his body, the tight chest and soft belly, carefully edging around his cock until he's pressing in, slow, though Louis' stretched already.

"See, the thing about cunts," Nick goes on, as if he's an authority on the subject, "is they're  _tight_." His fingers catch on the muscles, on the walls with their silk roadmap texture, feel the delicate flutter that accompanies the twitching of Louis' trapped cock. Louis is gritting his teeth, pressing down against Nick's hand, trying to force him in further. 

"So tight, Lou," Nick murmurs, pressing his lips against a quivering thigh, biting gently, relishing the feel of Louis pulling him in, rolling his hips.

"And they're wet," he goes on, shoving hard so there's a delicious squelch of spit and lube, leaning forward and tracing the cling around his fingers with his tongue. 

Louis is writhing a bit, and Nick's getting the feeling he's not paying as much attention to what Nick's saying as what he's doing with his hands and mouth, which isn't the point of this game at all. He slides his fingers out and Louis groans in frustration, but Nick's crawling up over his body until the head of his cock catches, drags, just there at the opening.

"You gonna let me fuck your tight little cunt, Louis?  Hmmm?" Nick can _see_ the way the words hit Louis, like a freight train fell out the ceiling and onto his chest. His mouth is hanging open, lips bitten pink and swollen, and his eyes are locked on Nick, just  _waiting,_ asking for more.

Nick pushes his hips forward, bites hard at his own mouth when the head of his cock squeezes in. "God, so tight, Louis. So wet, like a pretty little girl," he breathes into the sweat-drenched curve of Louis' neck. Louis keens, and it's like a breaking, so high Nick flinches away from it.

Nick sets up an easy pace, getting one big hand between them to thumb Louis' foreskin down, catch it on the band of the garter belt, let it stick. Louis sobs, but Nick surges forward, catches it in his mouth, replaces it with, "Shhhh, it's alright, princess, I've got you. I've got you."

Louis is absolutely losing it, breathless little catches of _please please please_ , too sensitive with his cock in the open air, Nick's belly brushing it with each thrust, pressing it tight to Louis' own stomach but not tight enough.

"It's alright," Nick says, an encouragment for Louis and a reassurance for himself, reaching further down to grip one of the garters, fisting it and using it to spread Louis' legs wider against the mattress. "Come on, princess, come on, darling, I've got you," he coos, barely managing to form the words when he's fighting the heat curling hard and fast in the pit of his belly. "Feel so good, Lou, such a good girl for me, my pretty little girl-"

And Louis is absolutely breaking underneath him, jackknifing nearly in half with the force of his orgasm, breath punched out fast and hot on Nick's face, and he squeezes so hard, so unbearably tight on Nick's cock that Nick's coming barely a second later, biting and breathless with his mouth hanging open against Louis' lips. 

There's a long near-silence where Nick either whites out or goes into a very brief coma, he's not quite sure, and when he comes back down Louis is giggling sleepily with his face pressed to Nick's chest. He holds up a shred of white lace and Nick sees the pink skin on Louis thigh where a garter was, sees the split fabric where Nick tore it off at some point while he was losing his fucking mind.

"Don't worry,  _princess_ , I'll get you a new set," he drawls, too spent to put much of anything in the words. Louis bites his nipple hard in retaliation and that's the end of it. One experiment down, about a million to go.


End file.
